


Imagine: Sam having to explain to Cas after the fact that you were flirting with the angel.

by webcricket



Series: Castiel Imagines [15]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket





	

“You must be Castiel,” you looked up from your book, eyes smiling as he and Sam entered into the library. You stuffed a file folder into the text as a makeshift bookmark and stood, crossing the room to meet them, “I’ve heard a lot about you. I’m Y/N.”

“It is nice to meet you,” Cas nodded politely, “Sam and Dean said you have some questions for me.”

“Straight to the point, eh?” You met Cas’ intense gaze and smiled, “First question, is it some sort of prerequisite that angels be so handsome?”

Cas simply stared back at you, head slightly cocked, blue eyes pressing into a slight serious squint, “Vessels come in many different forms. There is no requirement for one to be good-looking.”

Sam pressed the back of his hand to his mouth, hiding an amused grin.

You cleared your throat, awkwardly averting your eyes back to the book in your hands, “Alright then, now that we have that cleared up I just have to grab some things from my room - artifacts I’m looking for information about - if you’ll wait here for me.”

Cas nodded, oblivious to your attempted flirtation, “Of course.”

You glanced back to Sam as you exited the library, raising an eyebrow and giving him a you-weren’t-kidding look regarding the angel.


End file.
